Everyone Wants Ichigo
by BonneNuit
Summary: Ichigo is lusted after by many people and is completely oblivious about it. Kenpachi wants it to stay that way and beats up any potential suitors. When Ichigo finally notices, epic KenIchi-ness occurs. KenpachixIchigo yaoi, no underage readers.


**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**This is a special Valentine's Day one shot for my One True Pairing couple! It was requested by Rachel who named the series for the quote "I'll be in my bunk" correctly! It's been a long time since I wrote that story, but I can never pass up a KenIchi.**

**Summary: Everyone in Soul Society, Karakura, and Hueco Mundo is lusting after Ichigo's ass. After all, who can blame them? Ichigo is completely oblivious to this and Kenpachi wants it to stay that way. He does so by beating up all of the potential suitors. When Ichigo finally notices, epic KenIchi-ness occurs.**

**Although I love KenIchi, I didn't have much enthusiasm for writing this near the end because I keep reading stories that side pair Kenpachi with someone else DX Yeah… kinda makes me metaphorically deflate. If it was the main pairing then I could have just skipped over it without an issue, but I didn't realize it until it was too late! *cries* I'm such a baby. No, this isn't targeted at anyone specific, so you-know-who-you-are it is not about your fantastic story that I loved every part of it BUT that part.**

**(I got this warning from the back cover of a fave homoerotica book of mine) Warning, this title contains the following: explicit sex, graphic language, violence, and hot man-love.**

**Beta'd by the fabulous Warrior Nun =D**

Everyone Wants Ichigo

Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the eleventh division and blood-thirsty demon of Soul Society, always knew that Ichigo was the one. Ever since he had felt that bite of steel from Ichigo's zanpakuto pierce through him and he pierced through Ichigo as well, he knew. They were meant to be together. The only problem was that everyone else thought the same thing about Ichigo.

That was the reason why Kenpachi was sitting on Ichigo's roof with his sword unsheathed and laying beside him as he watched. It didn't take very long for the first one to show up. Surprisingly, it was one that Kenpachi had seen before. Not very many of the suitors dared to come back after Kenpachi got finished with them.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquespaused as he felt the reiatsu of Kenpachi. Damn it! He had hoped that the fucking guard dog wouldn't be there tonight, but it looked like that wasn't so. He drew his sword hastily and managed to bring it up just as Kenpachi flash stepped to him and brought his sword down.

He didn't stand a chance.

Kenpachi flicked the blood off his sword with a large grin on his face that grew when he saw the light turn on in Ichigo's bedroom. He opened the window and looked down at Kenpachi with bleary eyes, making Kenpachi's heart beat a little faster. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "What are you going here?"

"Patrolling," Kenpachi answered honestly and didn't once stop staring at Ichigo's body.

"Mm, right…night." Ichigo closed the window and turned off the lights, presumably going back to sleep as well.

Kenpachi made sure to give Grimmjow's prone body a good kick and cocked his head to the side when he felt that Quincy's reiatsu approaching. Tch, he may be a pussy, but that didn't mean Kenpachi would hesitate to kick his ass if it meant keeping him away from Ichigo.

Yes, Ichigo was definitely perfect for Kenpachi. After all not only was the young man a good fighter and beautiful in a way Yumichika could never be, but Kenpachi also got to fight a lot in order to ensure Ichigo's virginity stayed in tact for Kenpachi. That was something that Kenpachi was planning on claiming soon.

When he met Ichigo, the ryoka was just 15 years old and while Kenpachi didn't have any moral issues with desiring him at the time, actually fucking him was another matter. As much as he wanted to spread the substitute shinigami's legs and make him _beg _(for more or to stop didn't really matter to Kenpachi), he knew that he had to wait a little longer. For Ichigo to be ready for him.

It wouldn't be too long, now. Ichigo turned 16 last year, but then there was the whole drama with the winter war and Kenpachi generously decided he would give Ichigo some time to recover from that as well.

Spring was in the air and the humans in this world were beginning to act funny…giggling and blushing and all of that ridiculous shit. Kenpachi was glad that Ichigo wasn't like that. However, when he did blush it was a tempting sight that always set Kenpachi off and he needed a few hours of private time with himself.

Kenpachi was lucky he managed to get assigned to Karakura town so that he could keep a better eye on Ichigo. Actually, he got the impression that old man Yama was happy to see him go because he told Kenpachi to stay there as long as he wanted. He only needed to come back for the occasional report and make sure Yumichika was doing all of his paperwork.

He was also there in case the arrancar, who were still a threat, came into the real world to make trouble. So far Kenpachi had only caught the ones trying to bang Ichigo. The only bad thing about it was the Yachiru stayed in Seireitei for most of the time instead of the real world. He missed her constant presence sometimes, although being near Ichigo helped a lot.

Ichigo's school was also very lax and they barely batted an eye at Kenpachi enrolling as a student. There weren't even any uniforms that would fit his 6'6 ½" body and his muscular frame. He had to get some specially made for him. Ichigo also made him take off the bells in his gigia so he blended in a little more.

At the moment, Kenpachi was sitting behind Ichigo in class and glaring daggers at Ichigo's muscular friend, Sado, who leaned a bit too close to him. The desks around Kenpachi hastily moved as far away as possible from the powerful man. Ichigo remained oblivious, just like always.

At lunch, Kenpachi sat next to Ichigo and kept anyone from getting close. Ichigo also helped him open his juice box which Kenpachi was ready to slice open with his sword. He also wanted to slice open the idiot named Keigo who was way too touchy feely with Ichigo. Just as he was about to rip his head off, Ichigo's substitute badge went off, signaling a hollow.

Ichigo made a quick excuse to his friends and dashed off with Kenpachi on his heels. Only those who still weren't aware of what Ichigo was wondered why Kenpachi needed to go with Ichigo to the bathroom and speculated about their relationship. Actually, all of them speculated about their relationship, or rather, Kenpachi's obsession with Ichigo.

After they defeated the hollow, which was disappointingly weak, even for Ichigo, Ichigo and Kenpachi walked slowly back to the school. Ichigo was somewhat nervous around Kenpachi and he felt jittery as he made small talk.

"So where are you staying, Kenpachi? Urahara told me you didn't set up base at the shop."

"Outside," Kenpachi said with a shrug and Ichigo stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell!? Why didn't you just stay with one of us?" Ichigo asked, his tone clear how much of an idiot he thought Kenpachi was. "You're going to be here for awhile, you might as well find some place to stay more permanently."

"Is that an offer?" Kenpachi asked and was careful to mask the want in his voice at the thought of living with Ichigo.

"Oh, er…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and thought it over. His idiotic father would probably let Kenpachi stay with him as a 'friend.' The two would probably even get along. "Yeah, sure, if you want to."

"Whatever," Kenpachi said with a shrug but was inwardly very pleased with the development. It would be a lot easier to watch over Ichigo, not to mention when Kenpachi finally deemed Ichigo as 'ready' it would be a convenient place to fuck.

Isshin, it turned out, was ecstatic that Ichigo was finally bringing male friends home to stay. As Ichigo predicted, they got along very well. It might not seem that way to others, what with the constant fighting and breaking bones, etc, but Ichigo knew better. At least goat-chin's attention was diverted away from him.

They just put an extra futon in Ichigo's room for sleeping that easily slipped underneath Ichigo's bed and out of the way when it wasn't being used. Ichigo was a little surprised with how easy it was to be around Kenpachi so much. Sure they fought a lot, but it was more like sparring and it was always in Urahara's basement so they didn't wreck the house.

Otherwise they didn't fight very much verbally, either. The last one had been over something stupid like Kenpachi flushing the toilet when Ichigo was in the shower. It made Ichigo shriek (in a very masculine way) in surprise and hop out of the shower to pummel him.

Unknown to Ichigo, Kenpachi greatly enjoyed the view of Ichigo naked and yelling at him. In fact, Kenpachi had to use every ounce of control he had in order to stop himself from pouncing on Ichigo and taking him.

At night, they took turns getting up to go after a hollow but during the day, they usually both went after it in order to alleviate boredom. Ichigo would never admit that he actually enjoyed Kenpachi's company, however.

…

Kenpachi stared around the school suspiciously and wondered if the hideous pink and red decorations had anything to do with Ichigo's grumpy mood. Probably, it was enough to make Kenpachi ticked off as well, although it might have something to do with the fact that both guys and girls kept giving Ichigo presents.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kenpachi growled as he tripped yet another person rushing to give Ichigo a box of chocolates. Ichigo didn't even notice the student sprawled on the floor as he stepped over him.

"It's Valentine's Day," Ichigo said with a scowl and snorted. "It's a stupid holiday that was made up so people could have an excuse to act even more like idiots and confess to the person you like."

Kenpachi frowned at the realization that all of those people were ones who wanted to confess to Ichigo. What if Ichigo actually liked one of them? What if he found someone who was stronger than Kenpachi that he wanted to be with? What if-

Ichigo's hollow alarm went off and both Ichigo and Kenpachi hurriedly used it as a chance to escape. As they got closer to the source of the reiatsu, Ichigo realized it was way too powerful to be just a hollow.

The hollow turned out to be an arrancar. An espada, at that and one they had both met before. Nnoitra Jiruga smirked as he caught sight of Ichigo but it turned to a frown when he saw Kenpachi.

"I figured ya were the bastard who was keeping everyone from claiming that vizard's ass," Nnoitra drawled and Ichigo frowned at him in confusion.

"What's he talking about, Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kenpachi muttered in response and Nnoitra let out a bark of laughter.

"Don't let this guy fool ya, he's been making sure that any guy that wants ya within a thirty mile radius gets their ass kicked," Nnoitra said with a sneer and Ichigo froze before cautiously glancing at Kenpachi.

"What… is that true?"

"You draw all the good fighters," Kenpachi said, only being half-truthful.

"Heh, right, like it doesn't have to do with ya wanting to fuck him, too." Nnoitra smirked at the look of disbelief on Ichigo's face and the enraged one on Kenpachi's. "Oops, was that supposed to be a secret?" He laughed and grabbed the hilt of his weapon to hold it out in front of him threateningly. "The way I see it, all I have to do is kill ya so I can claim his sweet ass for myself."

Ichigo turned red in embarrassment and anger at the words and he shot an uncertain yet furtive glance in Kenpachi's direction. "My 'sweet ass' isn't up for claiming," Ichigo said grumpily and crossed his arms over his chest. "So fuck off already."

"Tch, what made ya think I was asking for permission?" Nnoitra sonido'd right in front of Ichigo and grabbed the front of Ichigo's kosode. He yanked Ichigo hard against him and smashed his lips over Ichigo's with feverish passion that Ichigo had a hard time escaping.

Kenpachi felt pure rage flare within him at the sight of someone else daring to touch his Ichigo. He lunged forward and Nnoitra just barely managed to get out of the way of the dangerous swing of the blade. Ichigo stumbled back and wiped his mouth off with a grimace.

"You fucking bastard!!!" Ichigo yelled and drew his own sword. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Heh, do ya think I'd be stupid enough to come alone?" Nnoitra asked and Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the enormous spiritual pressure behind him. He whipped around just as he was pounced on by an enthusiastic espada who looked sleepy despite his speed and agility.

"Mm, strawberry," the espada murmured and nuzzled Ichigo's neck. Ichigo recognized the espada from what the others had told him. Starrk Coyote, the first espada.

"Get off of me, you pervert!" Ichigo snarled and squirmed furiously underneath him. Unfortunately Kenpachi was busy fighting Nnoitra, so Ichigo was left to deal with the infatuated wolf arrancar all on his own.

"Nope!" Starrk denied him gleefully and held Ichigo's hands above his head with one hand while the other slid underneath his kosode. Ichigo gasped as a finger flicked against his nipple and bit his lip to stifle more noise from escaping.

"He's mine," Kenpachi came out of seemingly nowhere as he attacked Starrk head on, nearly slashing Ichigo in the process. Ichigo scrambled away from the fight and noticed with some amusement that Nnoitra laid in a bloody heap nearby. Kenpachi had gotten stronger if the time it took him to kick the espada's ass was any indication.

Ichigo paused as what Kenpachi said finally penetrated his thoughts. Did Kenpachi call Ichigo 'his'? Ichigo thought Nnoitra was just yanking his chain earlier when he said Kenpachi wanted to fuck him, but was there some truth to it?

Ichigo sighed and absent mindedly dialed the 12th division of the gotei 13 in order to erect a barrier around the area Kenpachi was fighting. Mayuri answered the phone immediately which made Ichigo wonder if he knew that it was Ichigo calling… the last time Ichigo encountered Mayuri the blue-haired, crazy scientist had tried to experiment on him in ways that involved him with no clothes.

He shuddered at the thought and hung up the phone as quickly as he could, just as a cero blasted it out of his hand. He looked up and glowered at Starrk who had the audacity to actually look sheepish at what he just did. A second later Kenpachi lunged at him with his jagged sword.

The battle went on longer then Ichigo expected it to. Starrk was pretty strong, but Kenpachi was practically invincible now that he knew the name of his sword. Granted he still hadn't reached bankai, but he was strong enough without it. He could have won sooner, but he didn't take Starrk seriously until the cero nearly nicked Ichigo.

The espada was smart enough to retreat before Kenpachi killed him and grabbed Nnoitra before disappearing through a portal. Ichigo exhaled softly and turned to look at Kenpachi who looked very pleased with the number of cuts adorning his body and blood that wasn't just his own.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo started and then found he wasn't quite sure how to begin. "Is what they said true?"

"Is what?" Kenpachi honestly asked. He was still high off blood lust and he forgot what Ichigo was talking about at first.

Ichigo hesitated and shifted slightly while he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked anywhere but at Kenpachi as he mumbled his question. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Oh. That," Kenpachi said and resisted the urge to just _show _Ichigo what he wanted to do to him. "Yeah." He didn't elaborate because he got the feeling that wouldn't make Ichigo any more amendable toward the idea. "Of course I want you for more then just that," Kenpachi couldn't help but add, in the end.

"Ah…" Ichigo looked very uncomfortable as he swallowed and refused to look him in the eye. "Well, we need to get back to school!" He hastily turned to go but Kenpachi caught his arm before he could.

"Where are you going?" He asked grumpily and Ichigo gulped.

"I told you, back to school," Ichigo said and tried to tug his arm out of Kenpachi's grasp.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this," Kenpachi said in a rough, but firm voice that wouldn't allow any arguments. "I held back before because you were so young, but you aren't anymore." He pulled Ichigo to him in the same manner Nnoitra had but with a lot more care. Ichigo froze as Kenpachi gripped his arms tightly and then leaned down for a kiss.

Ichigo inhaled sharply as Kenpachi's mouth covered his and pressed their bodies hard together. For a moment Ichigo had a moment of indecision about whether to push Kenpachi away or to kiss back. Kenpachi picked up on the hesitation immediately and hoisted Ichigo up into his arms so his feet dangled off the ground.

Ichigo put his hands on Kenpachi's shoulders with the intention to push him away, but instead he ended up gripping them tightly as Kenpachi explored his mouth with his tongue. Ichigo panted slightly as he gave in and wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's waist while he buried his hands in Kenpachi's hair.

It occurred to him that they were in public, albeit in their spirit forms, and they really shouldn't be doing it… but what the hell. Ichigo didn't get many chances to really live his life these days and he fully intended to take advantage of this opportunity presented to him.

Kenpachi flash stepped both of them to Ichigo's house which was thankfully empty with the girls at school and Isshin filling in for a doctor at the hospital. They didn't manage to even make it up the stairs before Kenpachi slammed Ichigo into a wall and began to rip off of his clothes.

Not to be outdone, Ichigo pushed Kenpachi's captain haori off of his shoulders and hastily undid his belt. As both of their kosode fell to the floor, Kenpachi attacked Ichigo with renewed vigor. He latched his mouth onto the side of Ichigo's neck while his hands dug into Ichigo's side to make sure Ichigo wouldn't try to escape.

Kenpachi lifted Ichigo up without pausing his biting and sucking for a moment and then pushed him flat on the dining table. Ichigo roughly dragged his fingers through Kenpachi's hair to yank off the bells and stroked the surprisingly soft hair before Kenpachi distracted him.

His hakama and sandals were removed just as quickly as the rest of his clothing was. Ichigo tried to sit up to take Kenpachi's off as well, but Kenpachi shoved him back down and hissed him hungrily. Ichigo didn't just give in, though, and it quickly grew into a fight for dominance as Ichigo bit and clawed at Kenpachi while Kenpachi held him down and marked his neck with his sharp teeth.

He moved down Ichigo's body and dipped his tongue into Ichigo's belly button, making Ichigo gasp and arch his back. Kenpachi grinned smugly at that and continued his path downward. He passed Ichigo's leaking erection entirely and instead nipped lightly at Ichigo's soft, creamy thighs.

"Ugh, Kenpachi!" Ichigo groaned in protest and shuddered when Kenpachi finally took Ichigo's cock into his mouth. For Kenpachi it was definitely strange, although not entirely unwelcomed. Just the thought of Ichigo finally underneath him and not entirely submissive was making Kenpachi's dick throb. He needed to be buried inside of Ichigo _right now._

He pulled away from Ichigo to take off his hakama and step out of it. Ichigo stared at his dripping, erect cock which seemed far above average in size then what Ichigo had seen before. Ichigo gulped, but he didn't have the time to feel scared because Kenpachi plastered his body on top of Ichigo's once more.

Ichigo groaned as Kenpachi feverishly kissed him and tried to flip them over so Kenpachi was underneath him, but Kenpachi slammed him back down. Kenpachi pulled away from the kiss to press his fingers to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo didn't need to be told what to do as he took them into his mouth and sucked on them energetically. His tongue swirled around the long digits and he made damn well certain they were as wet as they could possibly be.

"Does that mouth of yours like to suck?" Kenpachi asked and looked around for a second before giving up and just flipping Ichigo onto his stomach. He grabbed Ichigo's spiky orange hair and guided his throbbing organ to Ichigo's tempting mouth. Ichigo looked uncertain and nervous, but he still hesitantly parted his lips and allowed Kenpachi's cock to slide in between them.

"This is your first time, right?" Kenpachi muttered as he moved his hand in between Ichigo's ass and rubbed at his entrance. Ichigo inhaled sharply and nodded as much as he could with Kenpachi's dick in his mouth. "Good, I didn't think I missed one," he said in reference to the many stalkers and suitors he had gotten rid of on Ichigo's behalf.

Ichigo sent him a withering look that dissipated when Kenpachi thrust his hips forward sharply. He choked a little, but quickly recovered only to stiffen as two fingers worked their way inside of him. He flinched at the pain and wiggled around until Kenpachi managed to find his prostate.

"You're breathing pretty hard there, Ichigo," Kenpachi said smugly and spread his fingers apart ruthlessly, making Ichigo glare up at him. He sucked hard at the cock in his mouth in retribution and Kenpachi groaned.

"That's enough already," he said and slipped out of Ichigo's mouth. He pressed Ichigo so he was flat against the table and yanked his hips back with his feet braced against the floor. The head of his hard, saliva-slick cock, found Ichigo's entrance and Kenpachi gripped Ichigo's sides tightly before he pushed forward.

Ichigo's back arched and he clawed at the table with a silent cry. Kenpachi grunted as Ichigo's tight heat clamped down on him and jerked forward in reaction. This time Ichigo did let out his sharp scream of pain and Kenpachi pressed rough kisses to his neck and shoulders as he continued to push in.

He held Ichigo still until he managed to fully penetrate him, and then held still, his breathing slightly increased from the pleasure he was experiencing. He glanced down at Ichigo to see he was squeezing his eyes and biting his lower lip.

Kenpachi grinned broadly and relaxed his grip on Ichigo's hips to brace his hand beside his head. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against Ichigo's face, nipping lightly at the lip being gnawed on.

"You're mine now," Kenpachi growled and slowly slipped out of Ichigo to thrust back in roughly. Ichigo cried out and Kenpachi threaded his fingers in between Ichigo's and held his hand tightly.

"Fu-fuck!" Ichigo's back bowed and he pressed up against Kenpachi. Kenpachi grinned and his sharp teeth gleamed in the light of the kitchen before he buried them into Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo gave a hoarse moan and shuddered underneath him.

"Mm, Ichigo…" Kenpachi rolled his hips, building a fast and steady rhythm that made the table creak underneath him. It was almost more than Ichigo could bear, but that pressure against his prostate made it good. It made his head spin and his breath quicken more than any pain ever could.

He inhaled sharply when Kenpachi did that rocking motion again and dug his nails into the table top. "Oh god, it hurts…" Ichigo whimpered and Kenpachi chuckled.

"That's not all." He ground his body against Ichigo's and Ichigo couldn't deny it. Fuck, it felt so good he never wanted it to end. But he was already getting pushed over the edge, and Kenpachi could feel it from the way he was clamping down on his cock.

"Oh fuck, Kenpachi!" Ichigo screamed when Kenpachi stroked his cock and spasmed. "No, not there!"

"Yes, there," Kenpachi said and lapped at the wound he had created earlier with his teeth.

"Shit, stop! I'm gonna come!"

"That's the idea." Kenpachi stroked him faster and Ichigo moaned loudly before he clenched even tighter around Kenpachi and came. Kenpachi hissed in his ear at the constricting heat around him and pistoned his large, pulsing member roughly in and out of him. Kenpachi grunted and then a warmth filled Ichigo that made him squirm in discomfort.

Kenpachi held onto Ichigo in the after math, both of their heart rates increased and finally easing down. Kenpachi was surprisingly a very cuddly and touchy-feely lover and didn't have any reservation of kissing and stroking Ichigo's body. Not that Ichigo was complaining. It felt soothing and comfortable despite the pain making itself known again from his throbbing backside.

"I'm pulling out," Kenpachi muttered and Ichigo wondered why he was narrating when Kenpachi did as he said, making Ichigo hiss in discomfort. Fluid trickled down his leg and he wasn't completely certain that it was just Kenpachi's cum, either.

"Do you know what this means, Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked as he lifted Ichigo up bridal style into his arms and carried him up to his room. Ichigo was so out of it he couldn't formulate an answer as he curled into Kenpachi's warmth and large, muscular body.

"I don't do open relationships," Kenpachi said as he laid Ichigo down into his bed and then crouched over him, looking like a fierce predator with the intense look in his eyes. "I'm not gonna have anyone else, and that damned better work both ways." Kenpachi's golden reiatsu trickled into his dark eyes and Ichigo swallowed before turning his head to the side with a blush.

"Idiot. Who else would I want anyway?"

Kenpachi beamed (well, as much as someone like Kenpachi could beam) at the response and lay down on the bed next to Ichigo.

"Oi! Our clothes are still down there and I am in a serious need of a shower," Ichigo complained with a wrinkle of his nose. Kenpachi gave a deep laugh that rumbled in his chest.

"I'll go get out clothes if you let me in the shower with you."

Ichigo turned even redder and sat up slowly, flinching and rubbing his stomach as he did so. "All right, all right," he muttered reluctantly. "But if you put _anything _inside of me, I'm going to kill you."

"Hm," was all Kenpachi said. He wasn't going to make a promise he couldn't keep. He stared at Ichigo's backside as he walked to the door gingerly. "I love you," he called out and Ichigo paused, his mouth slightly open as he gaped at Kenpachi. "You don't have to say it back." Even though it would be disappointing if he didn't.

"I l-l…" Ichigo trailed off as he tried to get the words and Kenpachi furrowed his brow. "I love you, too."

Kenpachi was across the room in a second and Ichigo was lifted off his feet and slammed against the wall. He didn't even a chance to cry out before Kenpachi was kissing him passionately and apparently needing no participation from Ichigo. But Ichigo still kissed back enthusiastically and dragged his fingers through Kenpachi's long hair as he did so.

When they finally parted both of them were aroused again and Ichigo had to fight his own need in order to push Kenpachi away.

"Go get our clothes," Ichigo managed to get out through a strained voice and swallowed thickly. "Then come take a shower with me."

He didn't have to tell Kenpachi twice. He was already down stairs and grabbing them before Ichigo managed to stumble into the bathroom. Ichigo shook his head and turned the water on just as Kenpachi burst through the bathroom door and hastily locked it before lifting Ichigo up again. Ichigo clung to Kenpachi tightly as he pinned Ichigo against the cold shower wall and their erections slid together, aided by the water and the remnants of Ichigo's earlier orgasm.

"I want you again, Ichigo," Kenpachi said huskily and rubbed his fingers against Ichigo's sore entrance that was still slippery.

"I don't know…" Ichigo said uncertainly. His ass hurt like a fucking bitch and another round certainly wasn't going to make it heal faster.

Kenpachi frowned, making Ichigo gulp nervously as the fingers continued to circle his entrance, putting slight pressure on the puckered hole.

"I feel like someone to a jackhammer to my ass."

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because now Kenpachi looked smug.

"Heh, I was being careful," Kenpachi said and Ichigo was now even more worried about how Kenpachi would be when he _wasn't _careful. "I think you can take it, so stop running away already."

"Who is running…?"

Ichigo was cut off as Kenpachi slipped the head of his cock inside of Ichigo. Ichigo's head snapped back so hard and quickly that it cracked hard against the wall. There was slight pain from that, but Ichigo was more concerned about the monster pushing inside of him.

"Kenpachi, you bastard, I said I don't know!" Ichigo snapped and made an effort to lift his hips up, but Kenpachi held onto him tightly while he continued to penetrate him without remorse.

"That means you might say yes, which means yes," Kenpachi said and Ichigo was slightly reassured to hear that he sounded tense. "Fuck you're tight."

"Of course I am, asshole, I used to be a virgin until an hour ago!" Ichigo yelled in frustration in order to distract himself and ground his teeth. "Try going easy on me, why don't you?" Ichigo wasn't quite pleading, but it was close enough that he was embarrassed by it.

"I _am _going easy on you." Kenpachi thrust in the rest of the way and Ichigo bit through his lower lip, making blood trickle down his chin. Kenpachi leaned down and lapped at the blood while taking pity on him enough to massage his hips. "When you get used to it more, then I'll really let loose."

Ichigo whimpered as Kenpachi began to plunge vigorously in and out of him, clutching at the strong shoulders almost desperately. He really did love the bastard, but at the moment he kind of wished he didn't.

**LINE**

**For those of you who haven't read it yet, there is an amazing KenpachixIchigo doujin that has been scanned and translated (not by me) and I left the link on my profile. However it is not work safe and not for underage readers!**

**One of my favorite writers wrote a KenIchi cheat stories so now I'm all bummed *sniffle* I pretty much won't read a story at all if it has Kenpachi paired with someone that ISN'T Ichigo (even if it's not the main pairing). It's kind of funny because it's the only pairing I feel that way about… But I'm a crack head. Seriously, I get to emotional about these things even though it's just fan fiction. **


End file.
